Assemble
Assemble is the twelvth episode of Fantendo - Gaiden, and the twelvth episode of Season 1. In this episode, Logia meets the other Operative candidates and teams up with them to find their final candidate. Reception has been (TBA). Plot In the opening for the episode, Rizzo is knocking on the door of an apartment building somewhere in New York City. When no one responds, Rizzo uses a device to break the lock, and enters. Inside, she wanders around but finds nothing. Going into the kitchen, she is knocked down quickly by a woman who is clear, allowing her to blend it. Rizzo and the woman brawl, but Rizzo's training eventually bests the other womans. The woman, calming down, asks her what she wants. Following the Stinger of the last episode, Logia meets the other Operatives candidates. He first walks up to the Shy Guy, who shakes his hand silently, with Rizzo introducing him as Shy Dude, and then to the anthromorphic bird, who shyly tells Logia that he's Zane. Lastly, the camoflauged woman introduces herself casually as Blank. Logia looks at Rizzo, questioning her decision, and she gives him a thumbs-up. Rizzo brings them out to a giant airship known as The Base, the transportation and home for The Operatives. As Shy Dude, Zane, and Blank train, Rizzo tells Logia about their pasts. Shy Dude was a criminal part of a large gang who realized that he was becoming a monster, and quit, joining The Operatives to become a better person and put his ability(weapon enhancement) to use. Zane was a knight in training from an alternate Earth where birds reigned supreme rather than humans, and ended up on Earth in a spell gone wrong, joining The Operatives to try and return home. Lastly, Rizzo says she knows very little of Blank except that she doesn't like people very much and that she wasn't always like she is now, but still joined The Operatives, for whatever reason. Logia questions why she'd pick this mix of people, and Rizzo responds that they can change the world. Logia doesn't get what she means, but goes out to train with them regardless. He asks Shy Dude is he wants to spar, and Shy Dude silently nods. Logia uses telekinesis to flip Shy Dude over, but he flips back, and punches Logia in the stomach, knocking him down. As Logia is down, he sees Zane freaking out and Blank sitting alone, and sighs. Logia sits alone and looks out the window, wondering where his old squad is and what they're doing. As he sits there, he recalls being kidnapped, meeting the squad, and with the help of Skett, passing his first exam. While thinking, Rizzo calls out the Operatives to gather. Rizzo tells them about their first assignment, to recruit the final Operative candidate: a mysterious man who goes by the handle of The Magician, a powerful spell-caster. Rizzo states they have only caught glimpses of him, but know that he's a 20-something white british man who always wears green, and lives in a ratty apartment building in New York City despite having great power. Shy Dude whispers to Zane, who tells them that Shy Dude thinks he might have secrets with that kind of odd life. Rizzo says Shy Dude is probably right, but she has her reasons. The team reluctantly follows Rizzo's orders and The Base lands, with The Operatives heading out. As they leave, Rizzo heads to call Sinn and vent about The Operatives, but finds him unresponsive. Rizzo shrugs it off as nothing, and sits down to wait for their return. As they go out, they find that they can't agree on how to get him in. Blank suggests kidnapping, which Logia feverently disagrees with, saying he had a bad experience with it. Shy Dude says it wouldn't be so bad, but Zane is worried he'll cast curses on them. Logia comes up with an easy and friendly way, have Zane fly up to ask him. Zane accepts this duty, and flys off to ask him. Reaching the door, he finds it locked. He tries to knock, but hears no response. He heads to break it, but is electrocuted, falling down onto the floor. Knocked out, the door is opened and The Magician walks out. He picks up Zane, shrugs, and heads back inside. The others wait, with Logia worrying about Zane. Blank tells him sacrafices must be made, and Logia snaps at Blank, yelling at her for being so cold, and Blank calling him soft and naive, while Shy Dude silently watches them. Shy Dude finally tires of them and knocks both of them down in a single blow, heading up to see if Zane is alright. While Logia and Blank recover from the hit, they realize they were being stupid, and both head upwards together, following Shy Dude. As they head up, they find Shy Dude and Zane brawling. Although Shy Dude would usually win easily, Zane is unlike himself and empowered, dealing serious damage. Blank intervenes, doing a flying kick at Zane and knocking him down. As Blank and Shy Dude hold Zane off, Logia uses telekinesis to open the door without touching it and heads inside. Inside, Logia walks around and finds no one, but sees that despite his choice of home, it's well-decorated and full of expensive things. Confused, he hears a loud noise and follows it to The Magician's closet. Opening it up, he finds a stairway underground. Readying himself, he heads down the stairs and is quickly hit in the face with a blast of magic, falling down the stairs. When Logia wakes up, he finds himself locked in a cage among many others, all apathetic towards their condition. He then sees The Magician and yells at him. Turning around, The Magician reveals that he is running a slave trade ring, and uses his magical powers to turn his victims into mindless slaves, operating in such a dingy place to avoid suspicion and capture. Logia tells The Magician that he is disgusting, but The Magician responds that that's what his other victims said. Suddenly, when things look grim, the other Operatives burst in, with Shy Dude smashing Logia's cage and calling for backup. Zane then flies by, scratching The Magician's face. As he recoils in pain for a few seconds, Blank hides. Enraged, The Magician threatens to kill every slave instantly if they do not flee. Suddenly, The Magician feels choked, and looks behind him to see that Blank snuck around. Blank snaps his neck, ending his hold on the slaves. Logia, seeing all the slaves they freed, realizes what Rizzo meant. They all have their issues, but if they can work past it and act like a real team, they can change the world for the better. F.A.N.T agents show up and free the slaves as The Operatives head back to their base. As the team trains and starts getting along, Rizzo sees and smiles. In the Stinger, Shy Dude, inside his room, talking to himself, speaks for the first time, revealing he has a soft voice and that he has a crush on Blank. Quotes Reception Reception has been positive. Trivia *In the brief segment showing Zane's origins, other Another World ''characters can be spotted like Miley and Rooster. *Similarly, the brief segment showing Shy Dude's origins show his fellow gangsters being Mario enemies, a reference to ''Shy RPG. *The Magician was inspired by ''Marvel's Jessica Jones ''character Kilgrave and The Mysterious Mr. ?.